Zombie Apocalypse Online
by Black Stride
Summary: First story I've actually decided to post, lets go! Kirito is the beta tester for a different game, this one is called Zombie Apocalypse Online. He's usually a solo player, but he decides to show a new player the ropes on the first day. But now he's trapped, and Kirito and his new friend Philia will have to free themselves from a whole new death game!
1. chapter 1

Zombie Apocalypse Online

Zone 0- Area 0

" Oh man, C'mon c'mon c'mon! " There I was, sitting on the floor next to the door tying my shoe and making sure I had the directions to the shop I needed to go to.

Right now it was about 12:15 and if I hurried on my bike it'll only take 10 minutes to get to the place I need to get to.

As I rushed down the stairs, I heard my mom and sister call out to me.

" Stay safe Kazuto, and try to be back within half an hour! "

" Yeah, will do mom! "

" Yeah! What mom said, try to be back quick! "

" I'll try, Sugu! " Now I was running out of the house towards my bike, hoping that this whole situation goes as planned.

Oh yeah, if you haven't guessed already, my name is Kazuto Kirigaya and I'm 14 and was a beta tester for THE most technologically advanced game on the market right now, ZAO, or Zombie Apocalypse Online. It runs on the nervegear, a virtual reality headset that lets you literally DIVE into a game, sweet right?

The shop I'm trying to get to would have my reserved copy of ZAO, and they would not resell it unless I sent them a message saying that I wouldn't need it anymore. That's not the problem though, the problem is ZAO goes live in 45 minutes so I gotta get my copy, get my account to play ZAO situated, then I guess I'll be in the home stretch.

I can probably be in and out of the shop in 5 minutes, after all I did prepay for ZAO so I just gotta go in , tell them what's what and show them the beta tag I got, sign some papers, then I can finally go back to the world I actually like.

" Aw man, come on! Mam would you walk faster please? " Out of nowhere, some old lady was up ahead of me on the side walk where I was riding my bike. I couldn't turn because traffic, but that meant neither could she.

" This was gonna take longer than expected "*sigh*

 _( Around 20 minutes later )_

" God, I finally mad it. " After having to stay behind that old lady for about 10 minutes, I had to haul ass just to make it here within the schedule.

I walked in to the store apparently called Game Game and walked up to the cashier at the counter.

" Excuse me! " The guy at the counter had his back turned to me, he was probably doing some sort of inventory on the products at the checkout. He turned around and dropped the clipboard he was checking the products on.

" Oh, s-sorry kid, you must be here to buy a copy of ZAO, but we ran out already.

" You're on the mark about me wanting a copy of ZAO, but I have a reserved copy. " I pulled out the tag that said BETA on it.

" No way, you were in the beta? I need to go get you your copy, it's in the back, I'll be right back! " He went off to go get my game so I just picked up a random gaming magazine and started to skim it.

The guy came back relatively quick though.

" Hey, beta kid, I got your copy right here! " I looked at him with a plastic bag in his hand, so I set the magazine down and went up to him and got what I came for.

" Thank you sir, now I'll be off! " I accepted the bag and walked off.

" No, kid, thank you for actually letting me meet a real beta tester! " I turned around and tried to smile at the man, I just wanted to get home as fast as possible though, so it was a little difficult.

" Uh no problem, it was my pleasur- Ahh! " I was mid sentence when I bumped into someone as I was walking out of the shop, which ended with us both on the ground.

Man I need to watch where I'm going more often.

I dusted my self off and turned to look at who I just knocked over.

 _' Just my luck... a pretty girl. '_ I thought in my head.

I took a closer look at the girl and she seemed about my age, brownish-blonde kind of hair, and finally... those stars that were her eyes, they were blue, almost turquoise even.

" I-I-I'm s-sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. " Man, I suck at talking to girls.

" Let me help you up. " I offered her my hand, and she reached out and grabbed it.

" Thank you, and I should have been watching where I was going as well. "

" Yeah, maybe we both could have been more careful. So why are you here? If it's for ZAO then you're out of luck, he's all out. "

" Yes I am here for ZAO but my copy was reserved, I was one of the lucky 800 to get a special reserved copy. Seeing as you have a copy were you one too? " She pointed at my bag with the game in it.

" No, I was actually a beta tester for the game. "

" Wow, you're even more lucky than I was if you were a beta tester! My names Kotone by the way. "

" Kotone huh? Well my names Kazuto, nice to meet you! " I reached out for a handshake and she accepted it.

" Say Kazuto, this will be my first time full diving so, can you show me the basics of ZAO when we get online? "

Damn, she wants me to help her. But I'm a solo player, what should I do? Ah well it would be rude to say no.

" I guess I can show you the ropes a little bit. "

" Really? Thank you so much! " She was smiling and looked like she couldn't contain her excitement.

" It's no problem, really. Anyways, as soon as you make your avatar and successfully enter ZAO you'll spawn in the town square, straight ahead would be a fountain. I'll be sitting on it my name is gonna be Kirito, okay? Find me and I'll show you around. "

" Okay, got it Kazuto! Well I gotta get my copy of ZAO and you probably have to go home so I'll be seeing you in game, bye! "

" Alright, bye " With that I walked out the door and waved at Kotone as she went up to buy her copy.

Now time to start the ride back home, I guess.

 _(Around 10 minutes later)_

" Hey Mom, Sugu I'm back ! " I walked into my house and saw my mom preparing to go to work and I heard my sister get her stuff for kendo.

" Hey Kazuto, took a little longer than expected, huh? "

" Yeah mom, it did. "

" Well I need to go to work, don't play that game for too long. " With that she got her purse and left. I could hear the car start up.

Then I heard someone come down the stairs.

" Kazuto, you're back! I need to go to kendo right now, but there's leftovers on the table if you're hungry. " She pointed at the table and I saw a bowl with plastic wrap on it.

" Anyways, Bye Kazuto! " She put her shoes on and as I looked out the window I saw her run in the direction of her school.

I got the whole house to myself, and what am I gonna do? Obviously play ZAO.

I ran up the steps plugged up my nerve gear layed down on my bed and prepared myself for the full dive.

Little did I know, nothing could have prepared me for the events that were about to unfold...

" LINK START! "

End of chapter 1


	2. Tutorial

Zombie Apocalypse Online

Hello there! This chapter will just explain some of the game mechanics for ZAO as it is quite different from regular SAO mechanics because this new game is much more firearms focused. As such, if you want to skip this chapter, be my guest! There will also be more unique features but I'll explain that, anyways, here is some game mechanics.

 _Grand Quest_

 _The world of Zombie Apocalypse Online is a post-apocalyptic wasteland known as Necropolis, where the Player is a survivor who's job is to secure each one of the Zones as well as the Areas._

 _In total there are 10 Zones with 10 Areas in each one of them. To secure a Area you have to defeat the Boss hidden in one of the Black sites scattered around the Area. After doing so, the boss will drop a crystal. Pulling up the description of the item, it will say it is known as the Pentium Chaos Crystal. Using the crystal will allow a portal to be spawned where the crystal was originally. Entering the portal will teleport you to the next Area. Entering the next Area will cause the door to each one of the cities in an Area to start to release a Anti-Zombie chemical into the city. It is odor less and cannot be seen by the naked eye. It will also cause any zombie already in the city or any zombie that ever again enters the city to be automatically killed._

 _Zombies can and will try to enter a city and ravage it's inhabitants. The way to enter a city is by going through a door, whether that door is made out of grade A titanium off of a fighter jet, or simple wood. Before entering a city however, you must recapture it from the clutches of the zombie hordes which have overrun it. Once this is done NPC merchants and other businesses will begin to slowly repopulate the barren city._

 _Combat_

 _The combat system in ZAO is heavily focused on firearms but there is a multitude of melee weapons, without even taking account for the ones Players themselves can craft with the correct skill._

 _A Player can have up to two weapons equipped at once from the start of the game. The more points you distribute into the STR stat however, determines if you can wield a weapon or even allows you to gain an extra Equip Slot._

 _The weapons that fall into the Primary Equip Slot are Assualt Rifles, Shotguns, Submachine Guns ( Although certain ones have a special Extra Skill that allows for one handed use, such as the Mac-10 or certain variants of the PM-63 ) Light Machine Guns, Sniper Rifles, and Marksman Rifles. You can also equip any Secondary Equip Slot weapons to the Primary Equip Slot. Any melee weapons will also be required to be in the Primary Equip Slot as well._

 _The weapons that can be equipped to the Secondary Equip Slot are Pistols, Launchers, specific Submachine Guns, and finally there are also Riot Shields that can be equipped as well._

 _When you are holding a weapon, as in out of it's sling or, in the holster, not just having one equipped, on the weapon there will be a switch which you can change from Safety to Fire. Changing the switch to Fire will cause a pulsing circle to appear in your field of view. No one else can see it, and it pulses along with your heart rate. This circle is known as the System Assist Pulse. Any shot that you take will land randomly inside of the System Assist Pulse, so staying calm is ideal. To counteract this, everyone else will see Prediction Lines which show the path your bullets will take in air._

 _Basics_

 _To pull up your Menu, with two fingers, make a vertical sliding motion in air._

 _Every Player begins with 1000 COS, or Currency Of Survival, that you can use to purchase items._

 _Everyone also starts off with a standard issue Colt M9A1 side arm, along with a full set of Beginners Combat Gear._

 _Skills_

 _Every time you gain a level of experience, you also gain a Skill Point as well as three Stat Points. A Skill Point is used to unlock new Combat Skills or level them up, while you use a Stat Point to increase a certain stat, such as STR or VIT._

 _I dearly hope that all of you players will deeply enjoy this game, no, this whole new world for you to experience._

 _\- Akihiko Kayaba_

Author's note-

To all who actually read this, I love each one of you, and I hope you love this story!

I've got the next 5-6 chapters all pretty much thought out, buuut that leaves the rest so if you've got any suggestions, please tell me. With that, it's been DualSluggo, Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

Zombie Apocalypse Online: Chapter 2

Hey guys! Or anyone who actually cares to read this story, It's me, DualSluggo, and we are back with a new chapter, a real chapter two, might I add, so let's get on with it!

 _Zone 1: Area 1_

I had just spawned in to ZAO, then the familiar feeling of being in a game instead of real life kicked in. I looked at the top left of my peripheral vision and saw my stats.

 _Kirito_

 _Level 1_

 _HP: 1000/1000_

 _CP: 100/100_

" Basic stats, huh? " I chuckled to myself then ran off to wait by the fountain where I said I would wait for Kotone.

When I got there, I sat down and decided to look more closely at my stats and skills, so I opened my menu with the basic command, and I let the satisfying ping that happens every time you open your menu ring in my ears, then clicked on the Equipment tab in my menu.

Right now, the only things I had equipped was the gear that was given to every player at the start, which was a full set of Gray Recruit Gear, but I know I had a pistol in my inventory, as it was also given to every player to start off with.

 _Inventory:_

 _Equipment: 0 Items_

 _Primary Weapons: 0 Items_

 _Secondary Weapons: 1 Item_

" Ah! There we are! " I clicked on the Secondary Weapons tab and found what I was looking for, except that it wasn't what I thought it would be. You see, in the beta the starting weapon was a Colt M1911, but now it was a Beretta M9A1. I clicked on the weapon to examine it's stats.

 _Beretta M9A1:_

 _Magazine Size: 15_

 _Damage: 45-75_

 _Fire Action: Semi-Automatic_

 _Range: 50M_

" Ah so this and the M1911 aren't that different, I gue- " While I was still looking at my weapon, I didn't notice someone walking towards me.

" Hey Kaz- err sorry, Kirito! "

" Ah! " I almost fell off where I was sitting, but I repositioned myself and stood up to greet my unexpected, well technically expected, visitor.

" What's up Kotone, you log on alright? "

" Hehe, yeah I did and it's not Kotone here, It's Philia. " She laughed at me, but in all fairness I would too if I saw someone almost fall off a two foot tall water fountain.

" Oh Philia, huh, sounds unique. I probably wouldn't have been able to think of it. "

" Well thank you, Kirito isn't bad either. Now, mind showing me around? "

" Oh yeah, completely slipped my mind, here follow me. " I started to walk off towards the basic gun shop and motioned Philia to follow me.

 _( Five minutes later )_

" Here we are, the first place we need to go to! " It hadn't taken us that long to get here, and the shop was still relatively empty, except for some players, who for knowing where to go, were probably beta testers. We were just about to walk in when I heard someone call out to me.

" Hey you two look like you know what you're doing, mind helping a newbie out a little? " Both me and Phila turned around and looked at the man. He was tall and had some reddish-pinkish hair with a bandana on his head. Looking above him, under his cursor told me that his name was Klein.

" Hey Kirito, this guy looks kinda weird, don't you think? You still going to help him? " Philia was right, should I help him? I took another look at him, and saw the expression of hope in his face and I guess it hit me that this guy wouldn't be that big of a problem.

" Well, maybe we could help this guy out a littl- "

" Really!? Thank you two so much! I will forever be in your debt! " I saw him bow and smiled. No matter how this guy looked, he seemed like a good guy.

" It's fine, here, let's go in and I'll show you two what to buy. " I opened the door and ushered them both in the gun shop.

" Thank you, Kirito " Philia went in first and started to browse some of the weapons available for sale.

" Kirito huh? Good name, pal. " Klein patted my back and followed Philia with looking at weapons.

I closed the door, and went to show them around. I found them looking at some rocket launchers and when they found one they liked, they pulled up its description, then they were surprised at the massive price.

" Hey you two, I don't think you guys should have a RPG as a starting weapon, do you? " I called out to them and they looked at me very sheepishly. " Well I guess since you are new to this, you would've wanted to look at the biggest thing in store, here, I'll show you what to buy. " I motioned for them both to follow me to the Primary weapons section of the shop.

" I guess you're right, haha ... ha. " Philia scratched her head and then proceeded to follow me.

" Sorry dude, guess we got a little caught up in the shop. " Klein did the same, then followed me as well.

 _( Five minutes later )_

" Wow, those are a whole lot of weapons. " Klein was practically bouncing against the walls, and was currently reaching for a RPD Light Machine Gun when I grabbed his collar to stop him. " Oh you'll be mine very soon you LM- ah! "

" Klein calm down, you probably wouldn't be able to afford that anyways. Here, we need to figure out what weapons each of you want to use. "

" What do you mean by that Kirito? "

" Well Philia, what I'm talking about is what type of Primary Weapon do you want to buy with your 1000 starting COS, you don't need a secondary because you already have a Beretta M9A1 pistol in your inventory, so you have that covered. "

Just then both of them opened their menus and checked their inventory. Then a pistol appeared on each of their waists in a holster. So I went ahead and did the same.

" Ok, well Kirito, what type of weapons do you suggest me and Klein get? " Philia asked me while taking a look at the catalog of the full list of Primary weapons.

" Well Philia, what do you want to center your stats around? AGI? STR? ACC? "

" Well, I was thinking about being focused on AGI. "

" Oh, AGI, huh? Maybe you want to use something light, like for example, an SMG. " I pulled up the starter SMG that was available for purchase , and showed Philia it's stats.

" Hmm, an SMG huh? I don't know, it doesn't seem like it can do a whole lot of damage. I mean, yeah, it's light and it would be a good fit for what I'm trying to go for, But that low damage throws me off." Ok, no SMG for Philia. Let me see about Klein.

" Ok, how about you Klein? What are you going to be focused on? "

" I want to be focused on STR, but now that I think about it, I really don't want to lug around a big LMG. I also want to be able to kill with one shot! " He looked at me with a smile, but there's not whole lot of guns that can get a OSK, one-shot-kill.

" Ok no LMG, and you want one shot kills ... Ah got it! How about a Shotgun? Originally I was going to recommend a Sniper Rifle, but those are heavy too, but a Shotgun can get one shot kills at close range and are almost as light as most Assault Rifles, albeit a large range drop. "

" Hmmm? Shotguns, huh? Sounds good, where do I buy one? " Klein walked over to me and I showed the Shotgun he could buy right now.

" Ok Klein, the one you can get right now, is the Widefire C-Shotgun, and it's 500 COS like the rest of the starting weapons. "

" Ok, that's fine, now come to papa! " He clicked the Accept button on the screen and a mini robot came by and dropped his weapon off. Klein then went ahead and equipped it, and it appeared on his back in a sling. He had chosen a Red/Red color pallet, but it went along fine with his hair, so that's something.

" Ok well then, you figure out what weapon you want to use Philia? " I turned to Philia because I really didn't want to see Klein nuzzle his gun for any longer than I had to.

" Sorry Kirito, but no. Hey wait, you still haven't told us what weapon you use. " Klein suddenly seemed interested in the conversation and turned his head towards me and Philia.

" Yeah, Kirito, spill! " They really want me to tell them, I guess I should, but if they laugh, I'm leaving right now! Well I'll at least be embarrassed, but I probably wouldn't leave.

" Fine, fine, but don't laugh, okay? " Both of them nodded with excitement and I went ahead and bought the weapon that I planned on starting with.

But when the robot came and gave me my weapon, and then I equipped it, they were looking at what I had on my back with a look of surprise on their faces...

" Yeah, that's right. " I looked at them with a very serious face. " I use a sword. " I waited for the laughter to come but instead of laughter I got two different reactions.

" Woah, you can use a sword! That's so cool! " Klein came up to me was looking at the sword that I had sheathed in a scabbard on my back.

" Haha, yeah, you can. It's pretty hard to use though, so I would suggest you stay with your Shotgun. "

" Yeah, it must be hard to use after all, it has less range than my Shotgun! " Klein flashed me a smile and I gave him one too, then I looked at Philia and her eyes and mouth were wide open.

" You okay, Philia? " I walked over to her because she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

" Kirito, I know what I want to use now. "

" Yeah, what do you want to use? "

" I want to use a sword, like you. " That was not what I was expecting, I mean, when people usually learn what weapon I use they laugh, or make fun of me for it, but get inspired to use a sword too? Haven't heard that one yet.

" Well if you want to use a sword, then buy one and we'll go to the range to try it out. " I showed her where to buy them from and she got one, but her hilt was blue while mine was black.

" Wait I can try my shotgun out? Let's go then! " Klein grabbed my arm and ran towards the stairwell that had a sign that said Shooting Range. Philia followed us and we were off to the range.

 _( Ten minutes later )_

" Hey look, sorry Kirito, but buying ammo completely slipped my mind! "

" Yeah, yeah, I already said it's fine. "

Klein was apologizing because we had to go back up and down the steps because he had forgotten to buy ammo and I had to show him where and how to get the Shotgun shells.

" Okay first things first, you guys already go through the tutorial for shooting a gun? " I got two nods for an answer so I continued. " All right bring your weapon out and then we'll get into the nitty gritty. " I drew my sword and Philia did the same, while Klein got his Shotgun out from its sling.

" So you two already know about the System Assist Pulse and Prediction Lines, right? " I got two more nods and once again continued on.

" Well, Klein over there is where you can try out your gun. " I pointed to one of the stalls and Klein ran over with a little too much excitement, but I can see where he's coming from. I turned to Philia who had her blade drawn and was examining it.

" Hey, Philia check your Skill menu, then scroll over until you see the Sword Skills tab, then see what skills are already equipped. "

" Well, the only skill that's equipped is something called _Horizontal_. "

" Ok, ok, that's normal. Here, Philia, watch what I do. "

" Ok, you got it Kirito. What are you going to do, show me what a _Horizontal_ is? "

" Yeah, just watch. " I got into my battle stance and held my sword to the right of me horizontally, then I tightened my grip and let the familiar feeling of a skill charging up power rush through me.

I felt the power hit a breaking point then moved the sword to the left, although it was about three times as fast because the system assist helped me move even faster.

My sword cut a green slash in the air that subsided quickly and I knew the skill had activated perfectly because my CP had dropped ten points. I don't know how they did it, but the skill felt even more realistic and smooth than in the beta, it really is a mystery how this was even put together.

I looked back at Philia and she was in awe at what I had just done.

" K-kirito... was that a _Horizontal_? How do I do that? Please, teach me! " She looked at me with fire in her eyes, and that was when I knew that she of all people, could use a sword in a land of guns.

" Alright, you know how to use a Combat Skill, right? " I looked at Philia and she was currently looking at her sword, once I said something, she snapped out of her daze and she looked at me.

" Yeah, I read the tutorial, well, skimmed it at least through the important parts. "

" That's fine, anyway, just go through the same motions as if you would to use a skill, but get your sword into the position mine was in, but when a skill is about to activate and you feel all the built up power, make a horizontal cut in the air and that should trigger the Sword Skill. " I got back into the position for a _Horizontal_ to let Philia have an example.

" Ok, like this? " She got into a similar stance from mine, and turned to me to ask the question.

" Yeah, like that. Now, do what I told you. " She turned back to face the open space in front of her, and I saw the grip on her sword grow stronger and firm. She took a deep breath and started to activate a skill.

" HYAH! " With a scream, she swung her sword and left a dark green arc in the air. Philia then turned to me and with excitement in her eyes muttered the words, " Kirito, I did it. "

" Great job Philia! Hey Klein, let's head into the field, and grind some EXP! " I praised Philia, then turned to Klein, who was currently reloading his Shotgun.

" Grinding EXP? Sounds good to me, let's go! " I grinned at Klein and turned to Philia to ask her if she wanted to grind EXP too, but she already had an answer waiting for me.

" I'm down Kirito, I wanna try my new sword skills on some mobs. " She was once again looking at her sword but this time she was in a a battle stance and looked ready for action.

My grin grew larger and I motioned for them to follow me up the stairs.

" Alright then, off to the field! " I thrust my fist in the air, and they did the same. Thus, we were off to the fields.

 _( Three Hours Later )_

I had gained four levels, and was about half way to a fith, while Philia and Klein were close to a fourth level up. Right now, we were back in the shop to take another look at equipment.

Klein was buying more ammo, Philia bought a Short Sword to replace her regular Beginners Sword and I bought a Longsword to replace mine. By buying a Longsword I gained a new skill, _Step Slash_ , but since Philia bought a Short Sword the skill she got was a Dagger skill, _Sharp Slice_. Both were lunge skills, which meant that it forced us forward instead of the other regular skills.

I was examining my new sword when Klein suddenly spoke up.

" Hey Kirito, Philia, thank you again, but I have a pizza coming soon so I'm gonna log off, but when I get back on you guys should meet my friends! " I cringed at that, you guys should meet my friends, I wasn't that good with people, so I wasn't sure if I could handle meeting a whole bunch of people. I looked at Klein, but luckily he saw the look on my face and understood my feelings.

" You guys, don't have to right away, but we should definitely hang out again sometime. Anyways, my pizza is waiting so, wait, what? " Klein was in his menu about to log out, when suddenly he had a puzzled look on his face.

" Kirito, this might be a stupid question but, where's the log out button? "

" What are you talking abo- " I had my menu up and was looking at the greyed out log out button, when I got cut off, not because of the missing button, but because of Philia's scream.

" AHH! KIRITO WHAT'S GOING ON! " I looked at Philia and she was being force teleported somewhere. Then I looked at Klein and the same thing happened to him, and then it happened to me.

When I opened my eyes and the force teleportation was over, we were back in town square surrounded by what looks like every other player in the game. I was looking around when Klein and Philia finished teleporting in

And I walked up to them to try to figure out what was going on.

Too bad I didn't have to, because when I got them, something that looked like blood red slime began to come down from the sky and formed a floating person with a GM outfit on. I had no time to think about this because his voice stopped every bit of commotion that was currently going on.

" Welcome all players to Zombie Apocalypse Online, the game, no, the WORLD I created. Many of you have realized that the logout function has been removed, this is not a glitch, it is in fact a feature for ZAO. " The commotion started back up with many people speaking about how they had work later, or how this wasn't legal.

" Some of you may not believe me, but ZAO also has another feature unique to it. If your HP hits zero in game, your brain will be subject to microwaves that will kill your real life body. " Now even more words of disbelief, but I knew it was all to possible, it was one of the warnings on the Nerve Gear's box.

" I also have a little gift for you in your inventory, please accept it. " I and most other players checked my inventory, and surely enough under equipment was The Mirror of Truth. I tapped on it and it materialized in my hand. Suddenly all the players began to glow, and as I looked in the mirror I realized what had happened...

I was no longer the cliche anime hero that I designed my character as, I was the effeminate 14-year old that I was in real life. I looked at Philia and she looked exactly how she did IRL, I took a look at Klein and he was still tall and lanky but his face was now much more scruffy and more bandit like.

" Yes, you are yourself in the real world in the game now. If you haven't realized it, my name is Akihiko Kayaba and the only way to escape now is by beating all ten Zones or by death. Good luck, I hope you all make it. " With that, Kayaba was gone and my world suddenly became a living hell.

Authors note-

This chapter could have came out yesterday but Battlefield 1 is a thing sooo yeah sorry about that, but on the bright side this chapter is pretty long so it might hold you over to the next chapter. With that, it's been DualSluggo and love you!


	4. Chapter 3

Zombie Apocalypse Online:

Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN SAO NOR DO I OWN A LOT OF THINGS THAT I WANT(:

 _November 6th, 2022_

 _Zone 1: Area 1- New Life City_

Right then, after Kayaba stopped talking, I realized the grim reality of what was to come. People would take the best hunting spots, take the best quests, and leave everybody else in the dust, we had to act quickly.

" Klein, Philia, we have to go. Now! " While people were still bunched up in the town square, I grabbed Klein and Philia and bolted towards a near by alleyway so I could explain my plan in private.

When we made it to the alleyway, I let go of them and told them what I thought we should do. " Alright guys, if we run, we can make it out of New Life City, the place we are right now, and recapture Lucivania, the next town, in a few hours. Hurry, we have to get a move on it! "

As I took another look at both of them, I saw Klein was scratching his head and looked indecisive, while Philia was still in shock from the Kayaba's message.

" Look, Kirito, staying with you would probably be the best bet, but I just can't leave my friends. We waited in line for days to play together, I'm sorry. " Klein spoke up first, and it looks like he's going to stay with his friends, he really was a good friend.

I smiled and then began to speak as well. " I got it Klein, go with your friends and survive, you hear me? " I looked at him and sent him a friend request. He accepted it and started walking away but he stopped suddenly and looked back at me.

" Hey Kirito, you look better than your avatar! With a wig you could pass for a girl too! " He smiled at his joke and waved goodbye.

" Yeah, your scruffy bandit face fits you better than your avatar! " I smiled and waved too. Klein then walked off to go find his friends. I turned to look at Philia who had calmed down a bit, but was still a little shaken.

" Hey Philia, what about you? Want to come with me, or do you want go by yourself? " That snapped Philia out of her daze and she turned her head to me.

" I-I-I just don't know, I just don't want to die here, not without being able to see my family again. " She looked at me with eyes filled with despair and terror, then some fire inside me burned at that moment. It was a white hot anger aimed at one specific person, the man who did this to her, Akihiko Kayaba.

I looked at her with that fire in my eyes and said, " Philia I promise with every bit of honor that I have, that you will not die here if you stay with me, I swear on my HP! " She stopped crying and leaned her head onto my chest. I was surprised and a bit embarrassed but now isn't the time for those emotions.

" Okay Kirito, I'll stay with you. " With a quivering voice she managed to croak those words out and I looked at her and balled my hand into a fist in anger.

' WHY? WHY DAMMIT! Why would anyone spend so much time and effort into something that could turn someone as strong as Philia into a mess of tears and sorrow? It just won't click, but Kayaba, know this, I will kill you and survive! ' I aimed all of my thoughts at Kayaba and looked towards the sky at the setting sun and admired it. It might be the last one I get to enjoy ...

 _( An hour later )_

After Philia calmed down totally and pulled herself together, we ran towards the next town. As usual there were some mobs that we had to clear before capturing the place. It was only the first area so it was only five or six of the main mob around here, the Undead Stragglers. Me and Philia lured one by one each of the mobs over to where we were and captured Lucivania that way.

Currently, me and Philia were sitting in an inn, or Safe house as the game referred to it as, that the players who liberate the town get two days complimentary. A sweet surprise because, that feature wasn't in the beta, guess they added a good bit of content in the full game.

I looked out the window and saw the street filled with NPC's that were 'repopulating the city'. They were really just being spawned in at some point but that's how the game has it as. I looked over at Philia and she was sitting on her bed with her hands around her knees which were in her face. Looks like she was still affected by Kayaba's announcement, it's not that I'm not affected by it but I guess I just took it better.

I got up and walked over to her to see if I could help her." Hey Philia, you alright? " I spoke to her and she turned to me.

" Yes I'm fine but, I have a question for you Kirito. Why would he do this? You know, Kayaba made this game and it's insanely interesting, if this was just a regular game I would be out there in the field grinding and fighting those mobs and just all around having fun! But ... " She trailed off and looked into the window at the streets and beyond that the field were the mobs spawn.

" This isn't the case. If your HP hits zero then you die, not just in game but your real life body does too. Who would do that to anyone? Let alone the 12,000 people playing it right now? " She was looking at me, but I didn't have an answer. After all, that question was what I wanted to know too.

" Philia, I'm not sure, but if we work together I know we can **MAKE** Kayaba answer to us, and beat the game. " I tried being encouraging, and keep her spirits up. I saw her face and she broke out in a smile.

" Thank you Kirito, I needed that. Now, I feel tired lets go to bed so we can work on beating the game tomorrow, right? " Her sudden shift in attitude was infectous and soon I had a smile on my face too.

" Yeah, you're right Philia. Let's get to dozing off. " She pulled the covers off her bed and I did the same to mine. She turned on her side and let out a breath of exhaustion.

" Goodnight Kirito. " She called out to me and seemed tired, but now she was definitely fine.

" Goodnight Philia, but one thing. "

" What do you need Kirito? "

" I like your smile, you should do it more often. " I said that and started to fall asleep.

 _( 3rd Person )_

 _Little did Kirito know, the words he just spoke would take him down a path he never thought he would have a chance of going through._

 _( Philia )_

I had just said goodnight to Kirito and was just about to go to sleep when he said those words, _'I like your smile, you should do it more often.'_ When he said that, I felt something in my chest rise. It was warm, it felt nice and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

I looked over at Kirito and he was already asleep, did he mean what he said? Does-does he like me, like _that_? Why am I thinking about this? Am I starting to like him like _that_? Too many thoughts were floating in my head, I just need some sleep.

 _( The Next Morning- Kirito )_

When I woke up Philia was already up as well. She was fiddling around with her menu when she noticed that I was awake and turned to me.

" Good morning Kirito, did you sleep well? " She had just closed her menu but something felt off with how she spoke. Her face was also red, albeit very lightly. Maybe she was sick? No this isn't real life, it's the Necropolis. Ah well, I'm probably just overthinking things.

" Morning to you too Philia. Yeah I slept well, I was pretty tired, how did you sleep? " I asked then decided to re-equip the pieces of equipment that I unequipped to go to sleep.

" I also slept really good, crazy to think this is just a game, huh? Well we agreed to start beating the game today so let's go out for some grinding! " She re-equipped her missing gear and got up.

" You're right. " I stood up and walked next to Philia. " Let's get a move on it. " I opened the door and started off towards the field. I heard Philia follow me and soon we got out of the building and onto the streets.

 _( Ten Minutes Later )_

" Hyah! Philia take it down! " Me and Philia encountered the first mob relatively quickly. It was a Undead Hound, only level six. Low for me and Philia, with the both of us being level eight from clearing out and recapturing the town of Lucivania last night.

The mob wasn't without its problems though, low level or not. It's health wasn't that high, but it made up for that with a powerful bite that could drop your HP to zero with two or three critical hits.

I had used a sword skill to stun the hound then used a technique me and Philia created during the fight for Lucivania yesterday. We called it Switching, basically it required two players at the least, then the first player attacks the mob and gains most of the agro or 'hate'. When that hate builds up to a point where the mob is going in for an attack, parry or stun it and switch places with player two. The sudden switch should confuse the mobs AI on who to target which should lengthen the period to deal damage.

Since me and Philia thought of Switch with our weapons in mind it was very difficult to perform with guns. There was no consistent way to parry an enemy's melee attack with a gun. If one was incoming, and you had no one to parry it, you'd just dodge and shoot at it some more.

" Okay Kirito, I got it! " After I jumped back and allowed Philia to get the last hit on the mob I got a notification with my EXP and items and such.

It only gave gave me 180 EXP but the drop I got from it was worth the kill.

" Hey Philia, come look at what just dropped for me. " I motioned with my hands for Philia to come where I was sitting while she was also checking her drops.

" Is it any good? All I got was some more undead flesh. This stuff is only sold for what, fifty COS? "

" Stop whining about no one buying your trash and come check this out, I'm serious. "

" I get it but how rare can a drop from such a trash mob ... be ... " She had walked over to me but I stood up and equipped the drop I had been excited over. When I equipped it I suddenly felt a small weight on my neck that accompanied the warmth that followed.

" Kirito, how do you have a scarf? " She asked in a monotone voice but I could tell she desperately wanted to get one for herself.

" It's the drop I wanted to show you. It's called Black Cloth and it's the rarest drop, well excluding the last hit bonus from the boss, in this whole area. Sweet, huh? " I was examining the scarf and it wasn't that thick, I mean it was still full length cloth wrapped around my neck but it was relatively light.

" Why is it so rare!? It's Just A SCARF! " She exclaimed but she obviously wanted one. She was walking all around me and was very closely examining my scarf. I had to stop her when she started to nuzzle into the black cloth and get her off me, through her protests and all.

" Look the scarf itself isn't that rare it's just that the one I got is black, the rarest variant because it can be upgraded fifteen times while the other colors can only be upgraded five. We could probably grind out these undead dogs and get you a scarf too but it won't be a black one, that's as good as mine, sorry. " I gave her a look chock full of earnest pity, but she wasn't buying it.

" Shouldn't a gun or at least some type of weapon be the rare drop? Not some black scarf. "

" Look Philia, I agree with you. Thing is, as soon as people get over leveled for this place they get out of here and usually don't pay mind to these undead dogs! That's why this scarf is so rare, not just because of the stupid .07 drop rate or the fact that these specific items can't be dyed the color pallet black/black no matter how high your Alchemic Alterations skill was. No, it's because no one cares to look for it that makes it special! That's why we were grinding this particular mob, I had my eyes set on this Black Cloth since the beginning of the game! " I snuggled my nose into the black scarf and closed my eyes to concentrate and just rela-

" You got lucky with a rare drop didn't you? " And any peace and tranquility I was gaining immediately went away when my train of thought was interrupted by her words. I let out a sigh and accepted my defeat.

" Yes, I did. "

" Well then, glad you spilled the beans. Now let's get back to grinding our stats. " She smiled then walked off towards the next mob she saw. I got up and followed her, with that wing-like black scarf waving behind me.

 _( Two Hours Later )_

" Hey Philia, got a stim I can use? I'm just under yellow. " A stim-pack or Vitality Stimulant Accelerator is the equivalent of a health potion in other games. My HP had hit the yellow while me and Philia were fighting against a whole group of six or seven Undead Stragglers which we fought off with relative ease.

" Yeah here you go Kirito. " She tossed me a syringe with a red liquid in it. I stabbed it into my arm and felt the feeling of warmth fill my body as my health rose into the green. After all the liquid was injected into my body, the syringe disappeared into particles signifying the item had been used and was now destroyed.

" Thanks Philia. I should really stock back up when we get back to Lucivania. If you need something from me, don't hesitate to ask. Cause that's what friends are for, right? " I gave Philia a smile and her face began to get tinted a light shade of red.

" N-no problem K-Kirito. " Wonder why her face is red. You can't get sick in here. Once again, it's probably just my imagination.

My level Is now ten and Philia is just under that. No other drops were that important but that black scarf. We should really get back to grinding, then tomorrow we should head towards the next town.

 _( The Next Day 12:00PM )_

We had just captured the city and were on our way when Philia began asking me some questions.

" Kirito, you said it yesterday, that we were friends right? "

" Yeah, I did. What about it? "

" We're also in a party together but are we going to stay like that? "

" What do you mean? Do you not want to be in my party anymore? I mean if you don't want to I guess ... "

" NO THATS NOT WHAT I-*ahem* that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that I'm your friend and from what I see I can tell in your heart you are a solo player. Do you really want to party with me? I've seen you fight you have some insane skills. So why are you here partying with me, an emotional fourteen year old with no skill. "

" Philia listen to me, and listen good okay? " I gripped her shoulders and moved my face closer to hers to really drive my point home. She became flustered and her face got red. No time to fret about that though.

" Philia I couldn't care if you were level one or one hundred. I'm having fun being your party member and trying to beat this game together. You're right, at the beginning I was going to be a solo player but helping you and Klein showed me that my skills are needed to help you guys. And besides, us swordsmen gotta stick together right? " I smiled at her and that crestfallen face that she had on up until now. Soon her mouth flipped and her smile beamed at me once more.

" Kirito, thank you. " She wrapped me up in a hug and it surprised me. I could feel her body on mine through our equipment. It was warm and sof- No here a girl was pouring her feelings about our friendship out, and here I am being weird. I gotta get those thoughts out of my head.

" No problem Philia, I'll be your hug-buddy anytime. " I smiled and hugged her back.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, I just know that when we stopped hugging more monsters had spawned and as we both got up and drew our swords we charged at the mob. Both our swords glowing with newfound strength.

 **AN-**

I am so sorry! I had most of this done pretty early but then all my creative juices stopped flowing and I got bored so I reread Alicization up until Invading. Also I need to start adding dates.

I realized something very quick with this story of mine, I suck at Skill names so if anyone has any ideas for a Sword Skill or Combat Skill please tell me.

That one guy who gave me advice on my commas gets a super-special shout out today. I'm trying hard to fix it and I think this chapter shows that. Keep the advice coming because Constructive Criticism Builds Success... if no one has said that yet, trademark that shit right now!

It's been DualSluggo, see ya next time!


	5. Chapter 4: The Fallen Hero

Zombie Apocalypse Online: Chapter 4- A fallen hero and his admirer

I DON'T OWN SAO NOR DO I OWN A LOT OF THINGS I WANT(:

 _November 13th 2022 -_

 _Zone 1: Area 1- Black Site_

It had been a week since this 'death game' started. Me and Philia leveled high enough to go to one of the _Black Sites_ near the town of _Macchi_. It wasn't the lowest difficulty but it wasn't the highest either. The reason we were here was because this was were the boss should be, or at least in the beta it was.

No such luck though, we were walking to the exit when a mob appeared. I used my _Advanced Scouting_ skill and found out it's name was 'Fallen Hero: Keita'. It didn't look any taller than I was, in fact had it been for it having a visible rib cage and various other bones or the visible muscle on his face it would have been hard to tell between him and any other player.

" Hey Philia, you ready? This guy doesn't seem like a pushover. " I drew my blade and examined the mob. _Level 9, huh? Marksman Rifle on his back, I'll wait for him to reload then me and Philia will cut him to pieces._

This was really just on the fly thinking because I had no strategy against other players or a mob with a firearm. I knew I should have came up with one but I just didn't want to come to terms with the fact that there is still going to be some PK'ers.

" I'm ready for anything. What's the strategy Kirito? " I turned to look at Philia and saw her drawing her short sword.

" This guy has an M14 semi-automatic Battle Rifle, twenty rounds, fire rate clocks out at about 700 rounds a minute with a muzzle velocity of 850 meters per second. "

" Sounds pretty strong but do you think we can take him down Kirito? " Philia looked at me while I was looking at the enemy that was about 25 yards away, well inside that rifle's 500 yard range.

" Okay here's the plan. I'll catch his attention and have him focus his shots on me. I'll dodge his bullets then you'll sneak behind him when he's reloading and unleash your highest hit skill. While your doing that, I'll keep the hate on me by using a skill that should focus his attention on me. "

" Alright Kirito. It leave that to you. " I saw Philia trigger her _Survival Camouflage_ skill and her body became slightly see through and she sped to the farthest side of the room and prepared for the flank.

 _Here goes something._ I gave Philia a thumbs up and began the fight. I opened my menu and brought out a throwing pick. Yesterday I unlocked the _Throwable Projectiles_ skill and if I max it out I could unlock the _Poisoned Throwing Knife_ skill.

I threw the pick and it imbedded itself into its torso and its eyes narrowed at me and it drew its M14.

I saw the red Prediction Lines and strafed to the left. They made a loud sound as they whizzed past me.

I only counted six or seven shots so if it continued firing in bursts like that I had to dodge three or four more times.

I jumped back then continued my dash at the mob. Suddenly I saw at least ten red lines abruptly enter my vision.

" Oh crap- " I cut myself off to just barely dodge the next barrage off lead. One more time I jumped back and once again the distance was increased and I was the one who had to be careful here.

I began my seemingly endless charge at him when a thought struck me. _He only has three or four rounds left! This is the chance I've been waiting for!_

I quickened my pace and when I was within ten meters he shot his last bullets off.

I ducked and the red lines hovered a comfortable distance above my hair and I saw the magazine drop as he reached for another one.

" Philia Now! " I shouted for Philia to begin the assault and she phased back out of hiding and I saw her blade glow blue as she began her highest combo skill, _Sporadic Assailant._

" Got It! " She swung her blade rapidly and I could see the mob's health fall lower and lower. It began to turn around while flinching and groaning in pain to look at who was damaging it. I saw Philia's sword jump up above the mob as she finished the skill and enter the quick cool down.

The mob's health was still falling and I expected it to hit zero pretty soon too. So I got a good shock when it stopped going down at 270, close to death and in the red but still kicking.

It drew a bayonet and focused his attention on me. It gripped the blade and got ready for a diagonal swing from the top left. As it swung I swung as well, but I had the advantage of a sword skill.

" UGHHA "

" HYAAH " He half-groaned/half-yelled in a matter that you would expect from an undead. I vented my frustration on the resilience of this mob by yelling loudly as well and the thing to break our contest of battle cries was the distinctive sound of a blade being knocked away and hitting the ground.

His bayonet had been thrown a yard or two away and my sword was resting on my shoulder. I had an obviously higher STR stat so of course I would win that engagement but, now I was at his mercy while stuck in the cool down of the skill I just used, _Vertical_...

Except that I'm not, that Skill wasn't a simple _Vertical_ it was the advanced version, _Vertical Arc_ , a two-hit sword skill and this was the second hit.

" That wasn't the end! " My sword came back and I cleaved clean through the mob and the two pieces of the Fallen Hero: Keita disappeared into blue particles as fight ended as I got a notification with the loot from the battle.

Philia walked over to me and sat down next to me so I took a seat as well.

" Hey Philia, that sure was a fight, huh? "

" Yeah! The EXP wasn't that bad either plus it actually dropped this. " She did something in her menu and the M14 we just faced appeared in her hands.

" Oh sweet! That's lucky, all I got was some Stims and a roll of Bandages. Speaking of which, need a Stim? " I didn't see her get hit but she could have taken some form of damage.

" No I'm good. " She stood up as she put the M14 back in her inventory. " Let's head back to town and sell this thing. " She began walking away so I got up and followed her.

" Alright. Wait for me! " We both got out of the dungeon and began our trek back to _Macchi_.

 _( An hour later )_

 _Zone 1: Area 1- Macchi_

Me and Philia had reached the town almost fifteen minutes ago but she insisted we took a break in the Safe House where we were staying for a bit.

" How much do you think this thing will go for? " Philia was examining the M14 by looking at it's stats.

" Is it upgraded any? " I was messing around with some of my _Stat Points_ due to my recent level up to eleven.

" Yeah its upgraded to 4. "

" Oh nice! That thing will go for a crap ton! Maybe, 5000 COS? "

" Great! " She stood up and put the M14 back in her inventory and walked over to the door. With her hand on the doorknob she turned to me." Let's get moving. "

I got up and off we went to go sell her gun to one of the player vendors.

 _( Fifteen Minutes Later )_

" Look Kirito! There is a player vendor over there! "

Me and Philia had just been shopping through some NPC run vendors on the street as building were being built at the moment due to the town being recaptured very recently.

When we got to the vendor Philia bartered and chatted with the dark-blue haired girl who ran the shop. I looked closely above her and using my _Advanced Scouting_ skill I knew her name was "Sachi". When Philia brought out the M14 I could see Sachi's eyes widen and a scowl grow on her face.

" You... you killed Keita, didn't you? " Philia took a step back and I walked over to see what was going on.

" Keita? What are you- " Philia was confused and I was too but she got cut off by Sachi grabbing Philia by the collar on her gear and slightly lifting the taller girl off her feet.

" THIS WAS KEITA'S GUN, DAMNIT! " She was screaming in Philia's face and was looking very hostile, so I jumped in and broke the two apart before anything escalated. Not to say I wouldn't have already torn Sachi to shreds for laying a hand on my party member if this wasn't a safe zone.

I let go of them both before the harassment code was triggered and attempted to give Sachi a chance to explain what she meant ...

" You-you bastards! " Of course this maniac wasn't wanting any of it and sent me a duel request.

" You'll pay for what you did to Keita damnit! "

" Look, if I accept your duel and beat you, will you explain what exactly you're talking about? "

" I don't know why murderers would want to talk with me but I agree to your requirements. "

" All right. " I was challenged to the duel so I got to pick the rules. I obviously set it to 50% HP and time was five minutes.

I hit accept and the rules were sent to Sachi as a notification. " I would have preferred zero HP but, I'll just humiliate you instead. "

 _Well I would have preferred if some crazy girl didn't mess with my friend, but there are some things we just can't get._ I was thinking this as I got into a stance and drew my sword as the duel began by teleporting us to a open area that looked like it was underground. I looked around and I saw Philia standing on the sidelines near one of the walls.

She smiled and gave me a thumbs up and mouthed the words 'good luck'. I gave her a thumbs up and mouthed the words 'thank you' and focused at the task at hand with the countdown about to begin.

" _3_ " She equipped an MP5 SMG and took aim at me then dropped to crouch.

 _" 2 "_ I spread my legs apart and put the sword in front of me, holding it with one hand with my other one at my left side, a few inches away from my side.

 _" 1 "_ Red lines filled my vision as I ran towards my enemy. I dodged those shots by ducking closer to the floor and moved to the left.

" Using a sword in a game like this? You're a maniac. "*BANG BANG BANG* More shots were fired less accurate than the last but still coming at me with a high velocity.

" Me, a maniac? I don't wanna hear that from _you_. " I retorted at her prior comment while dodging her newest burst of white hot digital lead coming to tear me to shreds.

" HYAH! " I finally managed to close the distance and was about to finish the duel when a fresh set of _Prediction Lines_ came at me. I could barely dodge some of them but three shots were clearly direct impacts leaving behind three red digital wounds on my avatar.

" Kuh, damnit. " I muttered to myself because although there was no pain in the game, a bullet could still kill you. So it was natural to still wince or cringe at being shot or damaged like I was right now.

 _Last time I checked a base MP5 only had a curved magazine of 30 rounds so why can she fire more than ... Wait that's it! This isn't a base MP5, she must've leveled it high enough to unlock the Extended Magazine skill. But is it level one or two? Level one should give it 50% more but level two could give it another 50% as well ... Just what should I expect?_

All those thoughts ran through my head as I continuously strafed and moved around the duel area, if I stay still for too long she'll fire an even larger burst that I won't be able to dodge.

BANG BANG BANG _CLICK_ * That was the sound of her magazine running out of bullets which also meant that was my alert to attack.

I was sprinting at her, sword in hand, as I watched her reach into a pocket and pull out another magazine. Just as I thought the magazine wasn't curved, it was a stick magazine holding 45 rounds at my guess.

She was just about to put the magazine in the gun as I was only 2 yards away.

 _No damnit I'm so close! I won't lose this!_

I pulled my sword back so the pommel was a few inches from my back and my left hand was on the flat side of the blade. It began to glow red at the sign of a Sword Skill just as I saw the first _Prediction Line._

 _Work like I know you will! Please!_ The next second I hit the one-yard mark and I thrust my sword forward with all the power I had, triggering my newest Sword Skill, _Vorpal Strike._

 _" VORPAL STRIKE!_ "

" Guh- " My sword had impaled her and I could see her HP drain at an incredible rate. As soon as it hit yellow it forcibly unequipped both of our weapons and the alert that I was the winner popped up between us when I jumped back to create some space.

 _" !Kirito- Winner! "_

 _" !Sachi- Loser! "_ The mechanical AI voice sounded out my victory as I walked over to where Sachi was laying on the ground with Philia who had ran over to me and congratulated me for the duel.

" Hey Sachi, I won so it's time for your end of the deal. " I stopped about five feet from her and spoke out to her to get her off the ground.

" Damnit, fine. I'll tell you. " She got up and she was crying for some reason. I guess this duel meant a lot to her.

" Okay, but more importantly, are you ok? " I reached out to console her but she just slapped my hand down and I could tell she didn't want any of my support.

" I'm fine. Do you want to hear about Keita or not? "

" Yeah we do, but don't slap Kirito again. " Philia was the one to answer and looked angry for some reason. I mean, the slap didn't even lower my HP.

" Well Keita was my ... best friend and one day he went out to the _Black Site_ closest to here and he ... died. "

The _Black Site_? Wasn't that where we fought that weird mob near the entrance?

" He wasn't high enough level so I don't think he could have made it far. Maybe not even out of the entrance for all I know. "

Me and Philia looked at each other with the grim realization of what we just learned.

" That M14 was his so I thought you killed him and took it but I guess I can hear out your story's ." She looked at us with sadness and anger still in her eyes but less hostility as she was waiting for us to talk. I knew she wasn't gonna like our answer but this news had to spread and quick.

" We did kill Keita in that _Black Site_ but ... " Philia started and began to trail off as Sachi began to clench her fist and get angrier.

" Keita wasn't exactly 'human' any more ... " Sachi unclenched her fist as a confused expression grew on her face. The tension was so high and everything was so quiet I could hear water dripping from somewhere in the area.

" He was a zombie. "

" He was an undead. " Me and Philia spoke at the same time and Sachi's confused expression grew even larger.

" What do you mean? " She said this to us but me and Philia turned to look at each other as a thought struck both of our heads at the same time.

 _This game just got worse._

 **AN-**

Eh? Any good? The way I got the idea for 'Fallen Heros' was literally me seeing a comment and was just like "That's a good idea"

This chapter was originally going to include the boss fight but alas this took too much of my brain energy as is to write ( not that it wasn't fun ) so I promise that next chapter will include the boss fight.

Keep commenting with some of your own cool ideas because sometimes just mine aren't enough. Anyways, it's been DualSluggo, love ya (:


End file.
